primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Episode 1.4 Extinction Event Episode 3.4 Episode 3.6 Episode 3.10 Survival and Rescue Episode 4.1 Picture This! Episode 5.4 Episode 5.5}} In Primeval Episode 1.1 A picture of a T-Rex can be seen in a painting. Ben Trent has a brown T-Rex toy in his room. Episode 1.4 When Tom asks Duncan what he would start cloning, he answered "T-Rex". Extinction Event At least a pair of Tyrannosaurs appear in the forests of Siberia. One female in particular, referred to as Baba Yaga in allusion to the chicken house the Russian witch lives in, wreaks havoc, killing three soldiers, and scaring the fourth. A few months later, Cutter and the Russians see a vehicle that was attacked by Baba Yaga, killing two of the survivors soldiers. They leave the survivor, who is presumably eaten later by Baba Yaga. While going to look at the creatures the Russians captured, Cutter finds out three other people have also disappeared, eaten by Baba Yaga. Later on, the team encounter a baby Torosaurus and is later taken by Baba Yaga. Then, while Yushenko goes out to film, he is also taken by Baba Yaga. While in the Cretaceous, Cutter and his party witness a Edmontosaurus being slaughtered by a T-Rex. Later on, Helen, Jenny, Redfern, Mason, Garney, Murdoch, Hemple and Jenkins witness a T-Rex brutally slay an injured Pachycephalosaurus. Baba Yaga attacks the camp, killing two soldiers and Yuri. A smaller male T-Rex comes to the camp after Baba Yaga was put to sleep, nearly killing Abby and Cutter. The male kills Medyevin, and then Baba Yaga wakes up, killing the male. She is seen in the forest after the fire, and a T-Rex attacks an Anatotitan at the end of the book on the last page. Episode 3.4 Jenny mistakenly identifies the Giganotosaurus that had rampaged out onto an airport runway as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She is promptly corrected by Connor Temple. Episode 3.6 When the safehouse shakes, Connor says "Is it T-Rex?" Episode 3.10 When arriving in a Cretaceous Forest, Connor used the T-Rex ("obviously") to Danny as an example of what they might encounter. Episode 4.1 Matt Anderson says that the maximum setting on the largest EMD can bring down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is right as this happens in Episode 5.5. Picture This! Captain Becker and Jess Parker deal with a Tyrannosaurus Rex in an art gallery, and lead it through the anomaly, as it breaks an 8 million pound piece in the process. Episode 5.4 Connor defends the anomaly created by the ,saying that it is safe because "You couldn't fit a T. rex's toe through there". Ironically, a swarm of Future Beetle came through and put the ARC into lock down. Even more ironic, a T-Rex did come through an anomaly, in the very next episode, and caused more damage than a foot destroying Connors machine. Episode 5.5 A T-Rex comes through an anomaly in the city centre just before the rest of the anomalies open up in Convergence. It chases and eats fleeing civilians, killing four people, but it is very likely it killed more than that. Matt finds a woman who's friend was attacked by the T-Rex, but he told her that she is dead, and brings to the car, only for her to head backwards to her friend, but the T-Rex notices her and chases after her, but Matt drives his 4x4 into it, making it fall down and snap its massive jaws at her. It gets back up and gives a ear piercing roar. Matt starts shooting it, but has minimum effect. The girl gets in the car and Matt has a plan. While the T-Rex continues to run and roar, and it bumps the 4x4, only to find Matt in front of him. He shoots it point blank, and it goes for a full frontal attack, but Matt shoots it 10 times before it collapses on the ground. Becker arrives and says he takes back his previous comment that the EMDs can't take down a fully grown T-Rex. The T-Rex may have been added to the Creature Prison , because returning it would have been difficult when there was so many anomalies and could not have been moved before its anomaly closed due to its weight. Gallery T-Rex_1.png T-Rex_2.png T-Rex_3.png T-Rex_4.png T-Rex_5.png T-Rex_6.png T-Rex_7.png T-Rex_8.png T-Rex_9.png T-Rex_10.png T-Rex_11.png T-Rex_12.png T-Rex_13.png T-Rex_14.png T-Rex_15.png T-Rex_16.png T-Rex_17.png T-Rex_18.png T-Rex_19.png T-Rex_20.png T-Rex_21.png Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Creatures